Algo más
by Youjibell
Summary: Tomoyo, un día como  otros sale a un lugar inesperado tratando de olvidar a aquella chica...  lo que encuentra, un joven que tal vez nunca olvidará.


Esta serie no me pertenece ni sus personajes, son de mis amadas clamp, la historia tampoco es mia; Insinuación Yuuri nada hard Se sitúa en un Mundo alterno que Fye, Shaoran y Kurogane visitaron en algún momento inventado por mí.

**Algo más**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tomoyo X Kurogane

Cierta ocasión visite un bar gay, en ese entonces no tenia pareja así que decidí ir por alguien. Estaba lloviendo afuera y las ráfagas de viento ondearon un tanto mi cabello que se humedeció un poco, la verdad se veía bien aunque se sentía desastrozó. No estaba de ánimos, y eso era poco común en mí. Fue peor aún cuando el amigo que me acompaño me dejo sin chistar por un ligue que a decir verdad, no era para nada de mi agrado. Un chico lindo y bastante joven de alrededor de 17 o 18 años cabello castaño y ojos verdes… quien parecía realmente no tener ningún interés en él y solo le era cortés. Era como él no tuviera nada que hacer en este mundo… tal vez como si estuviera buscando algo a mí no me quedó más que estar sentada. Esa noche no fue ninguna niña era algo triste; no encontrar a una indicada.

Al cabo de un rato comenzó el show de strippers quienes tenían el mismo aire particular que aquel chico de ojos verdes. Uno era un rubio de ojos profundamente azules con un sonrisa picara el otro que en particular que llamo mi atención, estaba hermoso y no me dio mala espina. De hecho ninguno de los dos se quitaron la ropa y para ser precisa solo el rubio bailaba, aquel chico de ojos rojos y mirada profunda parecía hasta cierto punto cohibido.

Touya, el dueño de bar, se dio cuenta que no podía evitar ver al stripper así que me lo presentó. Según él solo tenían unos días ahí trabajando junto con otros dos más a cambio de una pluma muy extraña y misteriosa la cual él tenía. En ese momento no se me ocurrió otra cosa que preguntarle

-¿cuánto cobras? - él que quedo en silencio al mírame, como si me conociera luego sonrió extrañamente.

- no necesitas pagarme el día que quieras llama- y me dio su número de celular. Pude escuchar como aquel chico rubio lo molestó un poco le hizo una mención extraña refiriéndose a mí con mi nombre… Tomoyo- Hime… era extraño que lo supieran tal vez solo fue una coincidencia.

Pasó una semana, seguía sola, necesitaba salir de mi cuarto a como fuera lugar porque me sentía triste era una extraña melancolía, lo pensé varias veces intentando marcar y no marcar hasta que finalmente le marqué. Le llamé, para mi sorpresa me invitó a comer y platicamos, lo curioso es que jamás me dijo su nombre y en mi celular aparecía como AMIGO. Yo tampoco le di el mío y me invente uno -NICOL.

Salimos unas cuantas veces durante un mes, me invitaba a comer, pasaba por mí a la universidad. ¿Sexo? si hubo, extraño y demencial; cariñoso y pasional. Después de un tiempo, me di cuenta que no veía en él algún futuro y que de alguna manera él tampoco me buscaba a mí realmente. A pesar de no poder terminar con él, tenía algo diferente a los demás, me sentía bien yo lo besada y le abrazaba medianamente dominante, no me enamoré de él, ni puedo decir que le quise, simplemente era agradable su compañía. Si tenía ganas de salir o tener sexo le llamaba y el pasaba por mi sin dudar. Si tenía que ser sincera, para mí solo estaba ella, mi querida Kinomoto la hermana del dueño aquella persona por la cual había dejado de lado la felicidad.

Por otro lado él siempre respetó lo que yo quise en la cama y eso me gustaba de él, me dejaba dominarlo. El solo me decía - quiero que te guste- Jamás lo presumí con las amigas, aun que era el hombre más hermoso que había conocido, no podía presentarlo con nadie porque sabía que era solo casual y no podía romper con la imagen que tenían de mi .

Él me llamó una vez, la última vez. Me pidió que fuese a su casa, al llegar me di cuenta que estaba tomando y con los ojos vidriosos me dijo que no podríamos volver a vernos que me deseaba suerte, se iría ese fin de semana de este mundo pero que no me olvidaría. Yo no perdí un amor, ni a un amante, ni aun amigo, no sé que perdí, pero él quizá perdió algo más. después de todo me temo que de alguna forma nunca antes había estado con alguna otra persona. Simplemente yo… Tomoyo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Esta historia no es mía, Claro que no!, pertenece a una buena amiga mía que me compartió y confió y me pidió que la corrigiera, y bueno aquí está adaptada a una serie de Anime, la verdad al principio creí que sería de shaman King, pase por la Junjou Romatica (aunque usted no lo crea) hasta dejar y llegar a Tsubasa. Me costó encontrar los personajes adecuados. VEN EL BOTON ABAjO QUE DICE REVIEW? Es para k dejen un comentario, no para mí sino para autentica dueña.


End file.
